


Returning

by bobmcjoe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobmcjoe/pseuds/bobmcjoe
Summary: In which Tessa and Jem do go to the Malec wedding because they are Real Friends.





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> First sentence is from the last chapter of qoaad

The sky was full of sparks—gold and blue and purple, glimmering like ardent fireflies as the wedding fireworks died away. Kit stood between Tessa and Jem, feeling out of place in the happy atmosphere.

For one thing, it really was a beautiful wedding. Alec and Magnus looked really good together. They were dancing with their children, the brightest smiles lighting up their faces. A perfect happy family.

Tessa insisted they attend because she "wouldn't miss it for the world". Magnus had officiated her and Jem's wedding, and they had been good friends for nearly a century, so they wanted to at least offer their congratulations, as well as a wedding gift wrapped in shiny gold paper, topped with an obnoxiously large blue ribbon.

When Kit had asked what was inside, Tessa had only laughed and said with a wink, "Something that I'm sure Magnus will have good use for."

Even from what little Kit knew of Magnus, he was already afraid of what lay inside.

After they had congratulated Alec and Magnus, Tessa and Jem had left Kit behind to chat with Catarina and Shade, who was apparently called Ragnor Fell now.

While the Los Angeles Institute had been his home for a while, Kit only felt uncomfortable now, everything a stark reminder of how things used to be. He felt his gut twist.

At the water's edge, he could see Ty smiling up at ghost Livvy. His heart flipped over. He really, really did not want to run into Ty. He was afraid he might say something stupid again, upsetting whatever peace Ty seemed to have gotten now.

Tearing his eyes away, Kit walked up the beach until he spotted who he was looking for.

-

Kit found Jace lying on the sand, staring up at the sky. It was still slightly weird talking to Jace. Jace was basically a Shadowhunter celebrity, but somehow Kit got the impression that everyone was expecting him to act like another Jace. Which was, like, totally no pressure at all.

"Hey, what's up?" Jace said, sitting up as Kit approached.

"Hey. So actually, I have something for you," Kit said. He took the Herondale ring out from his pocket, the silver band glinting under the glow of the torches.

Jace arched one perfect eyebrow. He probably waxed them. "Is this your way of proposing to me? While it is a pretty romantic place, I'll have to refuse because I already have a girlfriend."

Kit rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just returning it to you. In case, y'know, you want to propose to Clary. Or something."

A shadow of something flickered across Jace's face, so briefly that Kit couldn't be sure if it was just his imagination. Was he going to...?

"Oh. Are you sure? I gave it to you for a reason," Jace said.

"What, were _you_ trying to propose to me?"

Jace made a face. Though Kit had been joking, he still felt slightly offended. Was he that undesirable?

"Anyways, I have this," Kit continued, lifting up the heron pendant Tessa had passed to him. It was beautifully carved, and hung elegantly from a thin silver chain. "It was my mother's."

Jace's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I see."

Silence. Kit gathered that they both weren't quite sure how to talk about the Herondale family situation, considering the fact that all their other blood relatives were dead.

Or maybe not. Who knows? It seemed like Herondales popped out of nowhere all the time. Like whack-a-mole.

"So yeah, you should have your ring back, and I have the necklace thing, so it's fine," Kit said hastily. After all, while the ring was pretty classy, it was still Jace's, honouring both the Herondale _and_ the Lightwoods.

Besides, the pendant looked pretty cool too.

"Thanks bro," Jace said. He got up from the sand to take the ring and patted Kit on the shoulder awkwardly.

"No problem," Kit replied. "And, uh, good luck with your proposal."

Jace looked at him in surprise, but Kit was already walking away, back into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <: also kit and jace have such a weird dynamic and idk if i got it right? and sorry if i got some of the time/descriptions wrong


End file.
